


Venado ladrón

by AnBouwer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Gen, len no es un ladrón, thief!Barry, un poco de oc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: Cuando chocó con él, Len imaginaba a un pequeño venado sin madre, no una maldita rata escurridiza.





	Venado ladrón

_ Len, ¿Ya vas a llegar? _

Después de revisar el mensaje de su móvil supo que iba tarde. Lisa lo mataría por llegar tarde, los emoticones de unas caras enojadas y los de unos demonios se lo decían, pero no era su culpa. Por supuesto que no. Era culpa de su jodido relevo quien decidió no ir a trabajar y él tuvo que esperar a que otro tipo llegara y lo remplazara. Trabajar como guardia de seguridad era pesado, rolar turnos y ser llamado cuando no es tu día de trabajo era una pesadilla.

 _Y dicen que tener un trabajo honrado es mejor_ , pensó con molestia.

Intentó ir lo más rápido que podía a través de la multitud de personas que caminaban en la acera, esquivando transeúntes lentos y distraídos. ¿Cómo podía haber tanta gente justo ahora?

Lo que sea. Esquivó a una señora que hablaba ruidosamente por celular, a un oficinista que se tambaleaba cansado y a una pareja con un bebé en carrito. Iba bastante bien, tal vez no llegaría a la hora acordada pero cinco minutos no eran mucha diferencia. Una par de niñas –porque a sus ojos todos los menores de 30 eran niños– escandalosas bloquearon su paso, refunfuño y se alejó de los locales, casi a la orilla de la banqueta pero tampoco era una opción con los autos pasando tan cerca, de nuevo tuvo que volver al mar de gente.

Y entonces sintió un golpe contra su hombro, no había sido tan fuerte, apenas un empujón y seguramente la otra persona recibió más daño. Alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de enormes y asustados ojos verdes, había chocado con un chico flacucho y de aspecto frágil.

— ¡L-Lo siento! –se disculpó con nerviosismo, agitándose en su lugar. Parecía un pequeño venado a sus ojos. — ¿Estás bien? –Len enarcó la ceja, el niño  se había llevado la mayor parte del golpe y preguntaba si él estaba bien.

Todo lo que hizo fue asentir como respuestas y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, el niño parecía querer decir algo más pero lo ignoró, un par de metros después seguía pensando en él. Ese _venado_ –incluso le dio un apodo– no estaba mal, tenía la piel blanca y era bastante atractivo, y sus ojos eran muy atrayentes, era su tipo. Aunque se veía bastante joven y a Len no le apetecía ir a parar a la cárcel por acostarse con un menor. Sin embargo, estaban pensando demasiado las cosas ya que seguramente no volvería a verlo.

Chasqueó la lengua, ¿Hubiera sido bueno haberle pedido su información de contacto?

Sus pensamientos se fueron a un rincón de su mente cuando sus pies se detuvieron frente a una cafetería. Entró en el local y una campanita anunció su llegada, busco con la mirada y encontró a su hermana sentada lo más apartado del lugar junto a la gran ventana que daba a la calle. Ambos movieron la cabeza como saludo, ella sonriendo feliz mente y el con su típica expresión seria. Caminó hacia ella y retuvo el impulso de abrazarla, ninguno era de muestras físicas de cariño, tal vez Lisa un poco más que él pero, _joder_ , habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio.

— ¡Lenny! ¡Llevó siglos llamándote! ¿Por qué no contestas? –no esperaba un gran saludo pero tampoco había esperado eso.

—Lisa, es bueno verte también–dijo con voz sarcástica mientras se sentaba.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

— ¿Y perder la oportunidad de ver a mi molesta hermana? Ya quisiera.

— ¿Entonces porque no contestabas tu celular?

—Te mandé un mensaje después de tu ataque de emoticones.

—Sí y no eres divertido –hizo un puchero falso. —, pero no contestaste mis llamadas.

— ¿Llamadas?

—Te hice miles –exageraba pero aun así le daba curiosidad, no había recibido ninguna llamada de ella.

—No creo, mi teléfono nunca sonó –empezó a revisar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. No lo encontró, tampoco su billetera. —Qué carajo…

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Me han robado –contestó con voz cruda.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Lisa estalló en una carcajada.

— ¡¿Te han asaltado?! ¡¿A ti?!

Lisa continuaba riendo y Len sentía su ira subir. ¿Cuándo demonios había pasado?

Oh. _Oh._

—Ese jodido _venado_ … -siseó, mitad molesto y mitad asombrado.

— ¿Venado? ¿Te asalto un venado? –si antes Lisa estaba divertida ahora estaba eufórica.

 ~*~*~*~*~

Barry sabía que era un buen día. Había logrado tres trabajos con una buena recompensa y el último había sido el mejor. No todos los días te topas con un hombre tan atractivo y con bastante dinero para invitar una ronda a todos en S&S, era una lástima que no pudo pedirle una cita.

Camino un par de calles sin preocupación, por lo general iba tras presas que se veían apuradas así no notarían que les faltaba algo hasta que llegaran a su destino. La billetera de Len –había visto su nombre en su identificación después de husmear– era sencilla, de color azul oscuro, sólo tenía dinero y un par de papeles con horarios. Nada personal. Su teléfono era otra cosa, por desgracia tenía contraseña, aunque lidiara con eso después. El móvil comenzó a vibrar y un nombre apareció en la pantalla.

‘ _Lise_ ’, se leía. Mejor lo apagaba.

Algo vibro en su propio bolsillo, sacó su celular y guardo el otro, era Cisco.

— ¡Hey, amigo! –su tonó era animado. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Barry! –escuchó ajetreo del otro lado, seguramente estaba en la calle. — Adivina quien volvió a Central.

—Wow, ¿De verdad? –Barry estaba feliz, su mejor amigo se había mudado a otra ciudad después de conocer a su actual novia y no se habían vuelto a ver. Tal vez se llamaban o mandaban mensajes pero extrañaba a Cisco.

—Sep, Lisa fue a ver a su hermano pero quiere que nos veamos y quiero aprovechar para verte y que la conozcas mejor. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena genial –sinceramente nunca había intercambiado más de cinco palabras con la novia de Cisco pero no le parecía mal la idea. — ¿En dónde nos vemos?

—En Jitters –aquello era en dirección contraria, justo por donde había ido _Len._

Pensó por unos momentos y se encogió de hombros, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que se volvieran a encontrar?

—Claro, nos vemos ahí.

Barry colgó y caminó de regreso. En efecto, era un buen día.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Un gusto, esta es mi primer historia ColdFlash que escribo, sinceramente es más una idea que necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.
> 
> Dejen un review para saber su opinión y recuerden, cada comentario motiva al autor a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
